


slaves to any semblance of touch

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett, Brett also lives, Brett is a needy alpha, Edging, Josh Lives, Josh is self-conscious about his supernatural side and scars, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, electric stim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Brett never thought a night at Sinema would end with going home with Josh and Liam. What was supposed to be a one night stand is a promise of a future that he never imagined. Nothing is easy when it comes to falling in love with two men. Brett’s still trying to find his footing as an alpha, Josh has walls up to protect himself, and Liam is stumbling through life from one plan to the next. Together, they’ll figure it out.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot, Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Josh Diaz/Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Mason Hewitt/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to the TW Live server crew for encouraging this! Also, the title comes from a Hozier song.

Brett can feel his eyes watching him.

He hides a smirk and bites on his inner cheek, shifting his hips in the direction of his observer. Dragging a hand down his chest, he tangles the fishnet hem around his fingers and slides it up his chest. His breath leaves him in a quiet puff as he turns, brushing his ass against the front of the man dancing closest to him. Strong fingers grip his hip, hard enough to leave bruises, and he leans back against the other man. The heavy gaze lingers on his chest and he tips his neck back further, aligning his head perfectly with the man he’s dancing with.

“So goddamn pretty,” the man whispers against his throat. His teeth wrap around the lobe of Brett’s ear and he pulls it free, turning to flash a teasing smile at the man. The attention is nice, but it’s not who he wants. He’s waited months for his admirer to finally grow the balls to slide up to him and say hello.

He casts his gaze across Sinema and finds the object of his affection sipping a drink at the bar. But he’s no longer watching Brett. No, his eyes are on someone at the other end of the bar. Brett follows to find Liam propped up against the bar, flagging down the bartender. Brett’s stomach does a little flip when he takes in the other werewolf. From here, Brett can see how sweat has matted his hair against his forehead and leaves his shirt clinging to his chest. Tufts of hair are poking from the collar of his shirt and from the slit open sides. Brett wants to thread his fingers in it and  _ pull.  _

The dark-haired man that had been watching him seems to abandon looking at Brett in favor of moving down the bar. He stops beside Liam and leans against it, offering a smile and some kind of greeting. Brett can barely hear it over the noise of the rest of the club. Liam stiffens slightly, but his hesitation is gone almost instantly. The darker-haired man offers a hand and Liam takes it, following him through a beaded curtain across the room. Something heavy stirs in Brett’s gut.

He tears himself away from the man holding him and strides across the club, catching onto the scent of arousal as he reaches the curtain. Liam’s on one of the couches, his back to Brett as he straddles the other man. “Told you,” the man murmurs with a chuckle as he presses his lips to the side of Liam’s throat.

“You did,” Liam agrees with a soft groan. Brett cocks his head, barely hearing the other’s hand rubbing against Liam’s jeans. He licks his lips and steps closer, a frown settling.

“You set this up?” He raises a brow.

“Josh- _ ah, fuck _ -Josh said you were watching us.” Liam gasps and rolls his hips down.

“I was watching him.” Brett tries not to sound annoyed, but Josh lifts his head and gives him an absolute shit-eating grin.

“Had to give you  _ some _ kind of incentive to stop pussyfooting around.” Josh says, tangling his fingers in Liam’s hair and tugging his head back to expose his throat. “He’s so fucking pretty, wouldn’t you say?”

“He is. Hates my guts, but...” Brett trails off as he shrugs one shoulder. It’s not a complete lie. While surviving high school and leaving for college have mellowed them out, he’s still not always sure how Liam feels about him. He’s got a tentative relationship with the beta at best.

“You’re a fucking moron if you believe that,” Josh snorts. “He’s been watching you, you know.” He smiles and whispers something in Liam’s ear, too low for Brett to catch. The werewolf immediately nods and gets to his feet, sucking in a breath as he turns to face Brett. He steps forward to close the distance between them and takes Brett by the hand, placing it against his erection. Brett doesn’t dare move.

“This was because I’ve been watching you dance  _ all _ night with other men. Just like you do every night.” He says quietly. “You’ve been watching Josh every night for the last three weeks and I’ve been watching both of you.”

“What?” Brett chokes on the word. Josh lets out an impatient sigh and gets to his feet, coming to stand behind Brett. He loosely wraps his arms around his waist, pressing him forward until Brett is trapped snugly between him and Liam.

“Brett. Why do you think I waited so long to catch your attention?” Josh murmurs, nipping at the shell of his ear. “I wanted you to notice both of us. But you’re incredibly thick and I’m...” He chuckles lowly and worms his hand down the front of Brett’s pants. “Well, I’m tired of  _ playing. _ ” He emphasises the word by getting his hand around Brett’s cock and squeezing. “Tell me you want this,” he purrs.

“I...” Brett wants to say yes. He wants to drag Josh into bed with him and let the other man have his filthy way with him in bed. Against a wall. On the couch here in Sinema. But he’s never considered Liam to be part of the equation. He looks down at the shorter man, fingers still pressed tight against his bulge, and he knows immediately his answer. “Yes.”

“Fucking finally,” Liam says before leaning up and catching his lips in a kiss. Brett’s knees go weak and he moans, Liam taking advantage to suck on his tongue as Josh strokes his cock. It takes too much effort to put a hand to Liam’s chest, a gasp escaping him as Josh growls against his throat.

“Wait, give me a second.” He pleads. Josh immediately lets go and Liam gives him space, looking up at him with questions in his eyes. “I want this. Both of you,” he says softly. “But I want to do this in a bed.”

“Still live with my parents,” Liam says as he shakes his head. “Can’t go back to mine. Yours?”

“Lori is probably there studying. She’s got exams this week.” Brett says.

“Mine it is.” Josh says, a smile in his voice. He pulls his hand from Brett’s pants and smacks a kiss against his cheek. “Got a place three blocks from here. Interested?”

“Hell yeah.” Liam says as Brett nods.

“Good. Can’t tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to this.” Josh says. Brett gives a questioning hum and immediately feels a pang of loss when Liam steps away. A whimper escapes him and Liam’s fingers wrap around his own, squeezing tight.

“Not going anywhere.” Liam promises.

“Come on, baby boy.” Josh croons against Brett’s ear before taking a step back. He slides an arm around his waist, dipping his hand into Brett’s back pocket and squeezing. A shudder runs through him and beside him, Liam’s arousal spikes. They guide him toward the rear exit, Liam pushing open the door and holding it for them. Brett hates the moment of losing Liam’s hand, but it’s back before he can really worry. It leaves him feeling a little restless and he leans his head onto Josh’s shoulder for support.

Brett can’t remember the last time he’s felt this needy. He knows part of it is his inner wolf. He needs a pack, someone that isn’t his sister that can belong to him. She’s already been talking about joining her boyfriend’s pack and Brett...that’ll leave him a lone alpha. For tonight, he can pretend that they’re his pack. That Josh and Liam are his. He’s wanted them since high school. Liam’s always been just out of reach and Josh had left Beacon Hills shortly after his second ‘death’ by the hands of Theo. Knowing that they want him too is making his head spin.

“Pretty boy, it’s okay.” Josh murmurs as they cross the street. Liam’s fingers tighten around his and he grips back just as firm, bobbing his head weakly. “Liam and I are going to take real good care of you tonight.” His head turns slightly, lips pressing against Brett’s hair.

Brett fully expects for them to step inside an apartment building when the three blocks are up. To his surprise, Josh leads them across the street where the preserve begins. There’s a winding dirt path that leads through a cluster of trees and he leads them along it, humming to himself as they walk. The trees fall away to reveal a small clearing with a soft blue house sitting in the center of it. There’s a tarp covering half of a wraparound porch and an unfinished gazebo sitting across the lawn. It looks like a comfortable place to live. “How’d you manage to swing a place like this?” He asks.

“Turns out you  _ can _ sue for being wrongly declared dead twice.” Josh chuckles. He lets go of Brett and digs his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door. “Got a nice settlement of a few million dollars. More than enough to give me a quiet place to live here. Paid off college, this house, and my motorcycle. I don’t have to work a day in my life if I don’t want to.” He says as he pushes the door open. “Home sweet home.”

“I never caught the detail of your survival.” Brett says, stepping over the threshold.

“Got the scars to prove it.” Josh says. “I’ll show you outside.”

“Outside?” Brett asks. Josh nudges him and Liam forward, stepping around them to go into the kitchen.

“Grabbing some water first.” Josh flashes a smile over his shoulder and pulls open the fridge. In the soft glow of light, Brett can get a better look at the flashy silver top he’s wearing. It’s got fishnet going up the sides and the tail of his shirt is tucked into the back of black jeans. Brett’s fingers twitch against his thigh and Liam chuckles under his breath.

“But why outside?” He presses, casting a glance back at the house. The fridge door shuts and Josh presses a cool bottle of water against his chest.

“Because, baby boy, that’s where the real fun is.” Josh smirks and crooks his finger, beckoning for Brett and Liam to follow. Brett doesn’t pay attention to the house as they walk through it, far more interested in the sway of Josh’s hips. He unlocks a sliding glass door and pulls it aside, letting them step through. Brett’s gaze is drawn to a stone fireplace that’s set against the side of the house, a light brown mat resting at the bottom of it. Josh drags it away to reveal a spa cut into the stone, smirking back at Liam and Brett. “Thought we could all use a little relaxation.” He says.

“Holy shit.” Liam whispers in awe. “Did you build this yourself?”

“Nah, I had this custom built. But eventually the porch will be finished and this part will be covered. Until then...” He shrugs one shoulder.

“Are you going to turn it on?” Liam’s already stripping his shirt over his head and Brett’s mouth runs dry. He’s coated in a thin sheen of sweat, chest hair matted down from it, and Brett wants to touch him. He reaches out and presses his hand flat to Liam’s chest, thumb sweeping over his nipple. “Fuck,” he hisses.

“Just let me turn the generator on.” Josh says.

“The what?” Brett curls his fingers and tugs, relishing the soft hiss that escapes Liam.

“Hang on and I’ll explain. No more clothes off until I come back.” Josh says. He winks and goes around the side of the house. Brett can hear him doing something but he doesn’t bother paying attention, he’s got Liam to focus on.

“When?” He asks quietly, rubbing his thumb up against Liam’s nipple again. The other lets out a weak noise and Brett chuckles, stepping closer. “When,” he repeats as he tips his head down, “did you first realize that you wanted me?”

“Lacrosse was the first time I wanted you to fuck me.” Liam gasps as he tweaks one of his nipples. “But you were an arrogant prick and then I hated you for a while. Didn’t really stop until the night you almost died.”

“The car?” Brett asks. Liam shakes his head and slants his hips forward, cock brushing against Brett’s thigh.

“When Garrett tried to kill you. And then Violet. I realized then that I’d forgiven you, I didn’t want to lose you.” Leaning up, Liam brushes a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And then the car accident? That made me realize that I wanted you to fuck me. More than that, that I wanted to be with you. But then college happened and I was pretty focused on finding Monroe for the first few years. Mason told me last month that I needed to get my shit together and just tell you how I felt.”

“And how does Josh fit into this for you?” Brett’s not jealous, but he needs to know. He needs to understand.

“I just know that over the last few months, we’ve become friends. And I started wanting him, too. I know you want him. I always saw it at Sinema. If you don’t want me-“ Brett cuts Liam off with a firm press of lips, hands coming to grip at his sides. He doesn’t stop kissing him until he needs to breathe and he pulls back, resting their foreheads together.

“I do want you, Liam. I just didn’t expect you liked me that much. Trust me, I’m glad to be here with you. Both of you.” He pulls back to look over Liam’s shoulder at Josh. “Maybe I’ve wanted you both for just as long.”

“You’ve wanted us since high school. Since you first saw me in Sinema.” Josh smirks and steps around him, kneeling down to turn on the water. A soft blue light comes to life and bubbles start to fizz from a couple of the jets. “Sorry for the wait, loves. I had to get some things.” He sets a bottle of lube down and stands back up, toeing off his shoes. “I think it’s my turn to kiss Brett. I haven’t really had the pleasure,” he purrs.

“This I need to watch.” Liam steps back from Brett’s hold, a smirk tilting his lips. Shaking his head, Brett steps back as Josh reaches for him and a coy smile paints his mouth.

“Spa first,” he says. He grabs the ends of his shirt and pulls it over his head, flexing his abdomen as he does. Liam sucks in a breath and a low rumble escapes Josh. He’s immensely pleased by their reactions. Keeping up his 8-pack wasn’t easy, but reactions like this always made it worth it.

He doesn’t tease when it comes to the rest of his clothes. His shoes and pants are off next, boxers joining them in a pool around his feet. The cool breeze makes the hair on his arms stand up and he steps back, turning to face the spa. It’s not very deep, but it’s large enough to comfortably seat five people. Brett wonders how often Josh enjoys this on his own and how much of a pain it will be to clean it all up. He gets the feeling that their fun tonight will start here before they reach the bedroom, especially if the lube is anything to go by.

He’s the first into the water and Liam is right behind him, groaning audibly as he sinks down to rest his back against the stones. Josh is still dressed, fingers hooked in the belt loops of his jeans as he gazes down at both of them. For the first time tonight, he seems uncertain. Brett steps forward and flattens his palms against the stone, tapping his index finger as he looks up at the other man. “You good?” He asks. Josh nods and undoes his pants, sliding them down. He’s not wearing anything underneath. But his shirt remains on for just a moment too long and Brett’s gaze softens. “You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to.”

“You’re too fucking nice,” Josh tells him. “Told you I’ve got scars.” He doesn’t wait a second longer, ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Brett keeps his gaze firmly fixed on Josh’s face. He steps slowly around the spa and kneels beside the fire, sparks flying from his fingertips. They catch on one of the logs and slowly a fire starts to come to life. He shakes his hand to make the electricity dissipate and slides one foot into the water and then the next. “Brett,” he says as he steps closer to the other man, “I think I’m ready for that kiss now.” He’s more than happy to oblige.

The kiss starts off languid. Brett wraps his arms around Josh’s shoulders, more than a little relieved that they’re practically the same height. He tastes sparks on Josh’s tongue that seem to race through his bloodstream and make his heart throb. There’s no rush to this, but Brett feels like he’s on the edge of a chasm waiting to fall. It turns when Josh angles his head just right, tongue fucking greedily into Brett’s mouth. The casual hold on the other man becomes one of desperation and Brett’s knees threaten to give out. The water shifts around his waist and suddenly Liam is pressed against his spine, sucking marks into his skin. There’s a hint of fang that brings Brett’s wolf to the surface and he snarls into Josh’s mouth.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Josh croons as he pulls back. Brett can see the alpha red reflecting in his eyes and his cheeks flush with color. “Can’t wait to ruin you, pretty boy.” He says.

“So ruin me.” Brett challenges with a smirk. Josh clicks his tongue and grips Brett by the jaw, holding his gaze as he echoes his expression.

“I think I want to watch you ruin Liam first.” He says with a low chuckle. “I’m pretty sure I heard the two of you talking about you fucking him.”

“I’m game for that.” Liam delivers a bite to Brett’s spine and drags the flat of his tongue over it. “That why you got the lube?”

“I knew some kind of fucking would be happening.” Josh admits with a half shrug. “I’ve got a million ideas, you see. And we’ve got all night to try them out.”

“How long have you been dreaming of this?” Brett asks, dropping his arms down to his sides.

“I’ve had a couple of weeks to consider all my options.” Josh answers without missing a beat.

“Tell me all about them.” Brett turns away from Josh, letting his gaze drop to Liam. “I like the idea of you riding me, Liam. What do you think?” He murmurs, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Liam’s neck. The beta tilts his head obediently and Brett leans in, brushing his nose against the column of Liam’s throat.

“I want that,” Liam rasps. “I want you to fuck me, Brett.”

“Tell me about what you want after.” Brett trails his hand down Liam’s chest, tugging tufts of hair as he goes. His index finger runs circles around Liam’s belly button and the other man shudders, swaying forward and burying his face against Brett’s chest with a needy whine. “Tell me,” he says again. The power of an alpha trickles into his tone and Liam snaps his head up, eyes flaring gold.

“I want you to continue to fuck me even when I’m spent.” Liam says. Josh presses himself against Brett’s back and reaches around him, fisting a handful of Liam’s hair and forcing his head farther back. He whimpers, hips rocking against Brett’s thigh. “And then I want Josh to fuck you. I want to watch.”

“I think that can be arranged, don’t you?” Josh kisses the back of Brett’s shoulder.

“Absolutely.” Brett grabs Liam by the hips and lifts him up out of the water. Strong legs wrap instantly around his waist and he meets Liam for a bruising kiss. Josh’s hold loosens but he doesn’t move back. Instead, he presses his lips to Brett’s throat and works on marking it with his lips and teeth. Brett can feel the rows of hidden fangs pressing against Josh’s gums, begging for release, but Josh doesn’t relinquish his control. His hands settle on Brett’s waist, guiding him to lean back into Josh’s chest and let himself be held.

He shifts his hands from holding Liam’s thighs, one arm wrapping around his lower back. He reaches back with his free arm and Josh meets him, pressing the bottle of lube into his grasp. “Let me help prep him.” Josh says softly. He nuzzles against a sensitive spot behind Brett’s air and presses a kiss to his skin. “I’ll hold the bottle, you can do the real work.”

“Okay.” Brett agrees. Liam nods against his shoulder, sinking his fangs down against Brett’s collarbone. Hissing, Brett buries his face down against Liam’s hair. Josh takes back the bottle of lube and the cap softly snaps open. Cool liquid drizzles onto Brett’s palm and he rubs his fingers down against it, coating them. The first touch of his finger against Liam’s rim has him bucking against Brett, legs clenching around his waist. “I’ve got you, just relax.” He murmurs.

“Liam’s just nervous.” Josh whispers against his throat. “Isn’t that right, puppy?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Liam’s face warms against Brett’s shoulder and he chuckles. He presses his first finger past the tight ring of muscle and Liam squirms against him. “Feels weird.” He says as Brett slowly works his finger in and out of him. “When does it feel good?”

“Just be patient.” Josh murmurs, peppering kisses against the back of Brett’s neck. “God, the smell of both of you...” He shudders against Brett and drags his nose down his spine. Brett can feel the fangs pressing against his skin, a couple of rows of them. Josh pulls back in the blink of an eye, running his hands up and down Brett’s sides. “Keep touching him.”

“And what are you going to do?” Brett shivers as Josh’s fingers dance across his abdomen. He feels the chimera smirk against his spine and he slides a second finger into Liam, crooking them. The beta jolts and swears, clenching around him as a high keen escapes him. Josh takes advantage of the movement to work his hand between them and wrap his fist loosely around Liam’s cock. The angle is a bit tricky, but Josh manages to stroke him as Brett works his fingers in a steady rhythm. Between the two of them, Liam is a writhing mess.

“More,” Liam pants before delivering a sloppy kiss to Brett’s shoulder. Brett chuckles and presses his lips to his forehead, withdrawing his fingers. Liam growls and flashes gold eyes, but Brett merely holds out his hand and waits for Josh to deliver more lube. He catches Liam in a deep kiss as he works three fingers inside of him and devours every gasp dripping from his tongue.

“Fuck,” Josh murmurs. He shifts his hips, cock brushing against Brett’s ass and sliding between his cheeks. Brett pulls his fingers out when he’s sure Liam is ready and lifts him up higher, tightening his hold. Before he can get a hand on his cock, Josh has it in his hold applying a generous amount of lube. He guides Brett to pressing against Liam’s rim, leaning over Brett’s shoulder to kiss Liam as Brett fills him.

“You’re doing so good,” Brett praises. His arm around Liam starts to tremble and he quickly changes arms with a grunt. “Need to sit so you can ride me. You okay with that?” At Liam’s nod, he presses back against Josh. “Gonna need you to move, gorgeous.” Josh huffs a laugh between Brett’s shoulder blades and delivers a kiss between them.

“You’re the gorgeous one.” Murmuring quietly, Josh frees his hand from between Brett and Liam. He grips Brett by the shoulders and helps him move back until he steps up and the backs of Brett’s knees touch stone. He sits down, groaning as Liam clenches around him and shudders. “Look at both of you,” Josh whispers near Brett’s ear. He slinks into the water next to them, stroking one hand down Liam’s spine. “You should turn him around,” he says. Purple flares in his eyes, an amused glint in them. “I can suck him off while he rides you.”

“Not sure how the logistics of that are going to work.” Brett quirks an eyebrow.

“Worried I’ll gag on his cock?” Josh asks, grinning. “That’s kind of the idea, baby boy.” He taps his fingers against Liam’s hip. “Get up for a second, pup.”

“That nickname is not sticking,” Liam growls out. He does as told though and turns in Brett’s lap, settling back on his thighs. He reaches back and guides Brett back inside of him, sinking down with a groan. “Fuck, Brett.”

“He’s bigger than we guessed.” Josh chuckles and kneels down in front of Liam, settling his hands over Brett’s knees.

“You two were talking about me?” Brett asks. Snorting, Liam turns his head and gives him a quick kiss.

“Absolutely. We fantasized about all the different ways we wanted you.” He says when he draws back.

“You did?” Something funny stirs in Brett’s gut.

“Brett. We want you.” Josh rolls his eyes up at him. “You’ve got your dick buried in Liam’s ass right now. At the very  _ least _ you know he wants you.”

“Shut up,” Brett huffs. There’s an uncomfortable feeling prickling under his skin and he needs it to stop. He guides Liam up off his thighs and then snaps his hips up, sinking his fangs down into the beta’s shoulder. Liam curses and writhes back against him as Josh lets out another chuckle. He presses down on Brett’s knees and nods at Liam, leaning down to take him in his mouth. Clawed fingers dig into Brett’s thighs as Liam shakily lifts himself up and thrusts into Josh’s eager mouth.

Bretts completely mesmerized as Josh reaches one hand up, catching his fingers in Liam’s chest hair. He tugs as Liam slides past his lips and Brett can see the sparks on his fingertips as they brush Liam’s nipple. The beta jerks and swears, writhing back against Brett. He’s fascinated by the way that Josh continues to deliver tiny shocks to Liam and, to his credit, Liam doesn’t just stop to ride the waves of this new pleasure. Taking Brett by the hands, he settles them against his hips and has Brett lift him with each roll of his hips.

It’s a messy rhythm they fall into. Liam’s shaking all over as he rides Brett, torn between chasing Josh’s mouth on his cock and shying away from his electric hands. But he doesn’t ask for it to stop. Brett whispers praise after praise in his ear, guiding his erratic movements with steady hands. Liam’s whimpers and soft pleas drive him higher and higher, driving him to the brink. But he’s not ready to cum just yet. He’s promised to fuck Liam through his orgasm first and he intends to make good on that.

Josh bobs his head down and Liam’s entire body goes taut. His moans fill the air around them and Brett’s wolf comes to the surface. Sinking his fangs into the meat of Liam’s shoulder, he clamps down firmly as Liam crests the waves of pleasure and comes crashing down. He whimpers and shudders back against Brett, tiny gasps spilling from his lips as he sucks in air. He waits for Liam’s heart to settle a bit before he thrusts hard up into him, striking just the right spot. A desperate keening noise leaves the beta and Brett snaps his hips again with a growl. Josh continues to suck on his cock, lifting electric purple eyes to watch Liam come undone between them. From the reflection in Josh’s eyes, Brett thinks it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

All it takes are two more thrusts before Brett is filling Liam, moaning into his shoulder. He rests his forehead there, panting for breath. Josh is saying something in front of them, but Brett can’t be bothered to tune in. His senses are overwhelmed with the scent of Liam’s tears and Josh’s arousal. He whines softly, not registering the noise is even coming from him until Josh’s fingers settle on the back of his neck. “Come on,” Josh whispers. He presses a featherlight kiss to Brett’s ear. Liam climbs from his lap and another gasp escapes him, a pitiful whine following it. Gentle fingers scratch against his scalp and two sets of hands help him onto his feet. “We’ve got you, pretty boy. Just follow us. We’ll take care of you.” Josh promises. Brett nods and leans into him, water dripping down his body as he’s helped out of the spa. A cool breeze caresses him and he shivers, using Josh as a shield against the wind. The chimera chuckles against the side of his head and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Is he okay?” Liam asks from Brett’s other side. He nods and slings an arm around the beta, drawing him in against him.

“I’m fine. Just...a lot.” Brett mutters. He can’t explain it, he doesn’t really want to try.

“You just rode him so nice and pretty, he’s practically speechless.” Josh teases.

“And to think we aren’t even done yet.” Brett mumbles with a weak huff.

“I feel pretty worn out.” Liam lightly bumps his head against Brett.

“You’re not the one I’m thinking of.” Snorting softly, Brett turns his head to look at Josh. “Still need to take care of you.”

“I wasn’t going to let you forget.” Josh smirks and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ve got plans for you, love. Don’t worry.” The pet name throws Brett, but before he can question it he’s being helped down onto a soft bed. He rolls on his side and slides a hand across the sheets. They’re the softest things he’s ever touched and pure white. Water droplets roll from his arm and he starts to sit up, but Josh firmly presses him back down with a hand braced to his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m getting water all over the bed.” Brett says, propping on his elbows. Josh chuckles and swings a leg over Brett’s thigh, settling down on his lap. He eases Brett back down so he’s flat on the mattress and leans down until they’re nose to nose.

“I don’t particularly give a damn.” Josh tells him with a crooked smirk. “Sheets will dry. And when I’m finished with you? Well, dirty sheets will be the last thing on your mind.” He punctuated his words with a filthy roll of his hips. Brett’s cock jumps at the contact, still sensitive from his orgasm, but Josh doesn’t relent. He catches Brett’s mouth in a clash of teeth and tongues, biting and licking until Brett’s lips are swollen. He catches his plump lower lip between his teeth and tugs once before getting up, leaving Brett aching with desire. “Liam, lube.” He holds out his hand and the bottle is pressed into it almost instantly.

“Aren’t you going to tease him first? Take him apart?” Liam murmurs, hunger in his voice. Brett turns his head to find the beta sitting almost a foot away. It’s too far. He reaches out and catches Liam’s hand, bringing it to his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around two of Liam’s fingers, he draws them into his mouth and shivers as the other man gasps. “Oh, fuck you.” Liam says with no bite to it. “Fuck, Brett.”

“Naughty little alpha.” Josh gets up from Brett’s lap and puts his hands on Brett’s hips. “Come on, move higher up the bed for me.” He says, urging Brett to readjust. He shifts as told and Josh grabs one of his legs, bringing it up to rest against his shoulder. It forces Brett to have his ass in the air and Josh guides him higher and higher until his head is between Brett’s thighs. Liam eases a pillow beneath Brett’s shoulders and pulls his fingers free of his mouth.

“Liam,” he whines. The beta chuckles and smoothes down his hair, looking down at him with a fond smile.

“I just don’t want to lose any fingers.” He says. Before Brett can ask what the fuck he means, Josh’s mouth is on his rim. He sucks hard, one arm wrapping around Brett’s hips to hold him in place while the other curves over his abdomen. His cock twitches with interest and he groans, eyes fluttering shut as Josh sucks again. It’s everything he wants and still not enough at the same time. He reaches out, blindly catching Liam’s hand and clinging to it as Josh slides the flat of his tongue against his rim.

“Josh,” he whimpers weakly. The chimera squeezes an arm in answer and fucks his tongue hard and fast inside of Brett. An electric shock follows and leaves him panting, swearing and bucking up into the empty air.  _ “Fuck!” _

“Is he doing the thing with his tongue?” Liam licks his lips, eyes darkening as he watches them. Brett hadn’t realized he’d opened his eyes. He tries to take a breath, but Josh’s tongue fills him again and another shock leaves his knees shaking. “Must be.” Liam hums thoughtfully. “I bet you could cum just from this, couldn’t you? Josh just fucking you open with his tongue. That’s what I want to see.” He whispers, carding his fingers through Brett’s hair.

“Touch me,” Brett begs as he uselessly bucks his hips. Josh presses a filthy kiss to his rim and lifts his head, grinning as he looks down the length of Brett’s body to meet his gaze.

“I think Liam’s got the right idea. I’m going to take real good care of you, Brett.” He lowers his head again and sucks down on his rim. Swearing, Brett turns his head to the side and looks pleadingly at Liam.

“Kiss me,” he pants as Josh’s tongue slides deep inside of him. Liam looks all too happy to oblige. It’s messy and wet, Liam’s tongue fucking into his mouth as Josh delivers another shock. He sobs into the kiss and Liam’s fingers tighten around his. He doesn’t know how long he can last. His cock is weeping against his stomach, hard and aching for release.

“You’re doing so good,” Liam croons against the corner of his mouth. Josh curls his tongue and delivers two more shocks that make Brett’s stomach jolt. He babbles nonsense against Liam’s lips, tears streaming down his cheeks as Josh takes him apart.

It feels like hours have passed, yet he knows it’s only been seconds when Josh flicks his tongue mercilessly and Brett cums as the next electric current pulses into him. Josh doesn’t stop. His arms tighten around Brett, holding him firmly in place as he rides his orgasm. Liam whispers praise after praise against his lips, continuing to stroke his hair. It takes far too long to realize that Josh is still shocking him and the next orgasm takes him by surprise. He writhes weakly, wailing as Josh continues to fuck his tongue in and out of him through the second wave of pleasure. Or is it the third? His thoughts are hazy when Josh finally releases him, lowering his body back onto the bed.

“Fuck, baby boy. You were so goddamn good for me.” Josh crawls up the bed next to him and leans down, brushing his nose against Brett’s. “So, so fucking good for me. Good for both of us, weren’t you?” He whispers against Brett’s lips. Brett doesn’t have the energy to kiss back, but that doesn’t matter. Josh takes care in kissing away the tear tracks still marking his cheeks. He places a featherlight kiss to Brett’s mouth and Brett can almost relax.  _ Almost.  _ His stomach flips as Liam’s lips press against it and he whimpers, struggling weakly as Liam’s tongue strokes his skin. “No, pretty boy. It’s okay. Let Liam clean you up.” Josh whispers, peppering kisses across his cheeks.

Brett wants to keep being good for them. He’s floating a million miles away, stuck between it all being too much and not enough. The thing that’s been clawing inside his chest all evening is desperate to get out and it takes the last of his strength to shove it back down. He’s doing fine until Liam’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. “Stop,” he begs as Liam tongues at his slit. But he bucks his hips all the same, thrusting into the wet heat of Liam’s mouth. “Fuck, it’s too much.” He whimpers.

“Liam, let him rest.” Josh murmurs. The beta releases him with a wet pop and crawls up Brett’s side, a full pout on his lips. With a chuckle, Josh grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Brett’s pretty sure he could watch the two of them kiss all day. Josh is in complete control, angling Liam’s head exactly how he wants him. But the most incredible part? He doesn’t feel left out. Liam’s still holding his hand and Josh has one palm flat against Brett’s chest, a finger drawing lazy circles around his nipple.

They break apart and look down at him, pupils blown wide. Liam’s cock is heavy against his stomach and Brett wants to taste him. He starts to lift his head, but Josh gently presses a hand to his shoulder and eases him back down. “While I love your enthusiasm, you’re going to drink water first. And then I’m going to fuck you nice and slow.” And well, how can Brett say no to that?

“Water sounds good.” Brett flushes at the pitiful croak that comes from him, but Josh and Liam don’t tease him for it. Instead, Josh helps him sit up and lean back against Liam’s chest. A cold water bottle is pressed to his lips and he gulps it greedily, reaching up with an unsteady hand. Liam’s hand covers his own, letting him hold the bottle until it’s nearly drained. When his grip loosens, Josh takes the bottle away and kisses his forehead. “Thank you,” he breathes out.

“Don’t need to thank me for being a decent human being.” Josh murmurs, smiling fondly down at him. “Brett, I really,  _ really _ want to fuck you. Will you let me?” He asks.

“Depends,” he drawls out. Josh arcs an eyebrow down at him and he plasters on a smirk. “Are you going to shock me with your cock, too?” The chimera bursts into laughter and leans back, settling a hand back against Brett’s ribs and lightly stroking the skin.

“Unfortunately, that’s not a party trick I have up my sleeve. At least not yet.” Josh winks. Liam snorts and hides his smile against the top of Brett’s head. “But I promise that you’ll never forget tonight.”

“Trust me, I’m not planning on it.” Brett admits with a weak puff of laughter. He reaches up and grips the back of Josh’s neck, drawing him closer. Their lips meet in an unhurried kiss, soft and sweet despite the last few minutes. Josh kisses him like they have all the time in the world. Maybe they do. With Liam’s fingers scratching the base of his scalp, Brett can’t imagine anything existing beyond this moment.

Josh helps Brett down onto his back and settles between his thighs, sliding his hands up and down Brett’s sides. “If this is too much, you have to tell me. Okay?” He asks. Brett nods and glances between him and Liam, shifting his legs further apart.

“Okay.” He says. Josh bends forward and presses kiss after kiss down his chest until his lips touch Brett’s cock. He doesn’t waste time tormenting Brett, straightening up and lifting Brett’s hips to rest on his thighs. Lube is pressed into his hand when he holds it out and two fingers slide into Brett. His thighs quiver and a whimper escapes him, but Liam quickly silences him with a soft kiss and whisper of comfort.

“Love the noises you make.” Josh says. He crooks his fingers and strikes the bundle of nerves that makes Brett see stars. His hips jerk in response and Josh smirks down at him. “Fuck, so responsive.”

“Guess you just have that effect on me.” Brett breathlessly answers. Josh adds a third finger and slicks himself up with his free hand, groaning.

“The things you do to me...” Josh sighs, looking so damn pleased with himself.

“Can you please fuck him already?” Liam whines. Tilting his head, Brett’s breath catches as he watches the head of Liam’s cock peek through his fist.

“So impatient, puppy.” Josh chuckles and pulls his fingers free. He guides his cock to Brett’s rim and presses in slowly, sliding his hands up the length of Brett’s body. “Hey,” he whispers as he fills Brett. He bends until they’re nose to nose and his hands caress Brett’s elbows. They glide higher and higher until Josh is lacing their fingers together. “I’ve got you.” He kisses him slowly, stealing the breath from Brett’s lungs as he shallowly rolls his hips.

It feels like time doesn’t exist after that. Josh takes his time with Brett, every filthy roll of his hips leaving Brett gasping and pleading for more. Josh rewards each sound with a murmured praise against his lips, words from a language that Brett isn’t sure he’s ever heard. It doesn’t matter. It’s beautiful coming from Josh’s lips and he wants to hear it again and again and again.

Josh’s lips move down to his throat, sucking and marking at his skin, and he cranes his neck to look at Liam. Half-lidded blue eyes meet his briefly, a slow smirk curling on his lips as he looks at Brett. “Fuck, you have no idea how good you both look.” He bites down on his lip. Brett lowers his gaze to where Liam is stroking himself and licks his lips. He still wants a taste. As thoroughly fucked as he’s been tonight, he still wants more. If tonight is all he gets, then he wants to make the most of it.

“Can I?” He rasps, groaning as Josh delivers a bite to his pulse.

“Sugar, you can have whatever you want.” Josh nuzzles behind his ear and punctuates the words with a slow thrust. “I’m close, baby boy. I bet Liam is, too.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees breathily. “Oh fuck, yeah.” He shuffles forward on his knees and strokes himself, bringing the head of his cock to touch Brett’s lips. “I, uh, don’t want you to finish me off. I want to cum across your chest.” He says, a faint blush touching his cheeks. Brett bobs his head in response and wraps his lips around the head of Liam’s cock, tonguing at his slit. A bitter taste fills his mouth and he swallows with a grimace, taking Liam as deep as he can. It’s an awkward angle, but it doesn’t really matter. Josh starts whispering sweet nothings in his ear and he thrusts one final time before he cums, Brett’s name leaving his tongue like it’s some kind of prayer.

“Fuck,” Josh shudders against the back of his neck and buries his face there. Brett moans around Liam’s cock and the beta pulls out, stroking himself hard and fast. Josh slips out of Brett and rolls away right on time, propping up on shaky elbows as Liam paints Brett’s chest with his release. “Gorgeous,” he whispers. Brett doesn’t even bother to look at him, everything in him is spent. He lets his eyes drift closed and everything else falls away.

By the time Brett is coherent again, he’s been cleaned up and the comforter has been stripped from the bed. Josh is guiding a bottle of water to his lips, cradling Brett against his chest as he sits upright against the wall. “Welcome back,” he says with a soft smile. “Are you okay?”

“Liam?” He asks, too tired to crane his neck to look around the room.

“Turning off the spa and making sure the fire is put out.” Josh kisses the top of his head. “Holy fucking shit, Brett. Tonight was...” He struggles to find the words and Brett nods, knowing exactly what he means. It doesn’t need to be said. “Can’t wait to do it all again. I’m thinking next time we can play with restraints. You’d look so gorgeous tied up in rope. I bet I could edge you for hours and never get bored.”

“Next time?” Brett can’t help but focus on that. The idea of Josh tying him down and having his way is alluring, but it’s not nearly as captivating as the idea of a next time at all. “You mean that?”

“Oh, Brett.” Josh whispers his name so sweet that Brett feels like his heart will break. “I’m not planning on letting you go anywhere. Neither is Liam.” He wraps his free arm around Brett’s waist and nuzzles down into him. “When you’re ready to talk about it, we can. But not tonight. Tonight I just want to hold you and Liam.” Brett doesn’t ask how he knows, he merely nods his head and sips from the water source. His abandonment issues are off the table for now.

Liam comes into the room a moment later and crawls up onto the bed, flopping onto his side. He rolls so he’s half on top of Brett and settles his head against the taller man’s chest. “We should have done this ages ago,” he tells both of them with a blinding grin. Chuckling, Brett nods his head and brings a hand up to card his fingers through Liam’s hair. It’s starting to get long again, coming just past his ears. Brett likes the length on him. It’s not as hideous as it was when Liam had let it grow long during his senior year.

“Yeah, well, maybe we would have if I’d stuck around Beacon Hills.” Josh says with a soft snort. “Not complaining about how it happened though.”

“Me either.” Brett says. Josh caps the water bottle and tosses it across the bed, flexing his hold around Brett. It takes a minute for them to shuffle around, but they finally get comfortable after some careful planning. Josh is halfway on his side, legs tangled with Brett’s as he holds him back against his chest. Liam hooks a thigh over Brett’s and slings an arm across his waist, head falling back onto his chest. As the two men hold him and murmur good night, Brett doesn’t think he’s ever felt more at home.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of smoke wakes Brett the next morning. He blinks sluggishly, scrubbing at his eyes as he looks around the unfamiliar room. Memories start to trickle in and he glances to his side, breath catching as he sees Liam curled up beside him. So, it wasn’t a dream after all. He sniffs the air for Josh’s scent, lamenting the loss of the chimera curled up on his other side. But Josh can’t be far. 

He climbs from the bed slowly and stretches up onto the balls of his feet, arms going above his head. Some of his joints pop back into place and he groans, stretching again to repeat the process. His next step is into the bathroom to relieve himself and check his reflection in the mirror. He looks dead on his feet, but there’s something different in his eyes. He splashes water on his face and wipes himself off with a towel, cocking his head as he hears a door shut. 

His feet carry him into the living room and he props himself in the doorway, taking a look around the room. Everything is decorated in black. Brett’s gaze flits over the couches briefly before it settles on the seat that’s hanging from the ceiling. It reminds him of a sex swing. It’s like a hammock and mattress in one, suspended by four bars that are anchored to the ceiling above them. Josh is currently climbing onto it, dressed in his boxers and nothing else. 

“Good morning, baby boy.” Josh purrs, glancing over at him. Brett shuffles closer and hesitates next to the hanging furniture. “Don’t worry, it won’t break. Get up here.” He says, patting the space next to him. Bobbing his head, Brett lifts his knee and reaches for one of the support bars. Before he can grab anything, Josh lifts him up by the waist and drags him against his side. “Hey there, sugar.” He nuzzles his face against the side of Brett’s throat and releases a content sigh. 

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Brett asks, cautiously slipping an arm around Josh’s waist. “Were you smoking weed outside?” 

“Why do you sound so surprised? Didn’t you know I was a stoner back in high school?” Josh chuckles and skins his nose along Brett’s throat, inhaling deeply. “Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?” He murmurs. 

“Yeah, but our metabolism doesn’t exactly let us get high.” Brett reminds. His cheeks warm as Josh comments on his scent, but he doesn’t rise to that bait. 

“Just need to slow your healing down enough to get a nice buzz going. Didn’t your alpha teach you anything?” Josh chuckles and Brett’s chest feels tight. 

“She died before she could tell me much.” He says quietly. 

“Monroe and her hunters. I’m sorry.” Josh sighs and pulls back to look Brett in the eye. “You were too young to have this role forced on you.”

“Scott was younger than me when he became an alpha.” Brett points out. 

“Scott didn’t deserve it either. None of us did. This town fucks up everyone it touches.” Josh strokes his thumb along Brett’s jaw. “I’m sorry for your loss. I know how much she meant to you.”

“You didn’t even know me,” Brett tells him gently. 

“No, but I knew enough. You think I didn’t keep tabs on this place after I left?” Josh cocks his head slightly, his gaze searching. “I got the hell out of this town, but I couldn’t stop looking back.”

“You never said anything to me. Not beyond those few dances at Sinema.”

“And I regretted every instance of that. But I was a kid, Brett. I didn’t know what I wanted. None of us knew anything back then.” Josh’s fingers twitch restlessly against his face. “But I want you now. Is that enough?”

“Of course.” It’s not the answer that Brett wanted to give, but it’s the only thing that comes to mind. 

“Good. Can I kiss you?” He whispers, leaning in until their noses brush. His fingers fall to Brett’s throat, resting lightly against it, and his heart ticks up in response. “I’m going to remember that.” Josh murmurs against his mouth. 

“Yes,” Brett answers after a beat. He lets himself go to Josh, drowning in his drug-laden kisses and the smoke pressed into his lungs. He feels his own burn in protest, but he doesn’t mind. Josh kisses him soft and slow, one hand staying on his throat and the other tracing random patterns across his hip. When they part for air, Josh licks his lips and lets out a satisfied hum. 

“Do you want to pick up where we left off last night?” He asks, pressing his nails down until they leave indents on Brett’s hips. “I’m sure I can find something for us to do up here.”

“What about Liam?” He asks, head dizzy as the fog of lust starts to descend. 

“What about him? He’s still asleep. Let the puppy get another hour or so and then we can have our way with him.” Smirking, Josh brushes their noses together. “How many times do you think I can get you to come before he wakes up? Is three too many?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Brett says hoarsely, his cock swelling with interest. 

“Oh sugar, I certainly hope not. I’ve got plans for you, darling. A thousand different ways I can get you to scream my name. And you’re going to,” he chuckles softly to himself. “You’re going to beg me for more and I won’t finish with you until I’ve had my fill.”

“You can’t just say things like that,” Brett whispers. 

“Why not? It’s the truth.” Josh’s lips touch his and he feels a ghost of a smirk against his mouth. “I’m going to make you mine.” He seals his claim with a scorching kiss and Brett’s thoughts short circuit. He lets himself get carried away in the kiss, lungs low on air as he clings to the other man. When he finally has to break for breath, Josh’s lips attach to his throat and he rolls his hips in need. His cock brushes against the thin fabric of Josh’s boxers and he chases the friction of it, panting as he snaps his hips forward. 

“Such a good boy,” Josh praises against his throat. “You’re such a needy little thing, aren’t you? Begging for me to touch you?” He snakes a hand between them, flicking the top of his index finger against Brett’s sensitive slit. He bucks up, cock sliding against the side of Josh’s hand, and a whimper tears free from his throat. 

“Don’t tease me,” he pleads as Josh’s fingers glide over him without any pressure. 

“Why not?” Josh nudges his head to fall back and traces his lips from Brett’s jaw down to his shoulder. “Playing with you is half the fun.” Shifting onto his side, he works an arm under Brett and curls his fingers possessively against his ass. “Fuck me, you’re so goddamn pretty.” Josh whispers, sinking his teeth down over Brett’s collarbone. He feels the hint of hidden fangs and whines, rolling his hips and chasing the drag of Josh’s boxers against his skin. “So goddamn intoxicating,” he breathes out. 

“I want you to touch me.” Brett says, feeling desperate as an overwhelming sense of need comes to life under his skin. Nails dig into the cheek of his ass and he thrusts against Josh, gasping as electricity tunnels through him. 

“I want you to chase your release,” Josh says while lifting his head up. He meets Brett’s gaze, dark eyes rimmed in glowing purple. “You want it? Come and get it.” 

Brett’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He hooks one hip around Josh and slides up until his thigh brackets him, correcting the angle so their cocks are pressed snug together. Bearing his weight down, he groans and tries to hide his face against Josh’s shoulder. With his next shallow thrust, fingers tangle in his hair and force his head back as he groans. Amused eyes meet his and Josh licks his lips, tilting his head to the side as he snaps his hips forward against Brett’s. 

“Come on, baby boy. I thought you wanted this?” He purrs. Brett rolls his eyes and shifts his hip higher, grinding down against Josh. The chimera chuckles and dips his head in, catching Brett’s lower lip between his teeth. “So fucking good for me,” he whispers. Brett’s mind replays the words over and over again as he rolls his hips, chasing the friction and contact high that he’s getting from the other man. He’s close. He knows he is. 

“Josh,” he whines when the chimera shifts his lower body back. 

“Give me a second,” he chides lightly and kisses Brett’s pouting lips. Rolling onto his back, he nudges Brett’s leg off of him and shimmies out of his boxers. Brett’s gaze drifts down at once to the shiny head of Josh’s cock, the curls at his base damp and glistening. “You can taste me later.” He says. Before Brett can argue, he’s pinned down with Josh wrapped around his waist and their cocks nestled together. “Much better.” He rocks himself back and Brett groans as the heads of their cocks brush. “You’re wet for me, good boy.”

“I’m not a damn dog,” Brett huffs. Chuckling, Josh lifts glittering eyes up to his and gets a hand between them. 

“You’re whatever I want you to be.” He wraps them both in hand and fucks slowly into his fist, dragging Brett’s cock along for the ride. He thrusts up as best as he can, but he’s useless with Josh’s weight bearing down on him. He’s not going anywhere the chimera doesn’t want him to. Josh smirks and drags his free hand over Brett’s nipples, sparks dancing from his fingertips. He delivers little zaps that make Brett’s thoughts go blank and that’s all it takes. 

Moaning, he fucks up into Josh’s tight fist and spills his release. Josh doesn’t slow down. If anything, he seems even more determined as he strokes Brett from root to tip, wringing him for all that he’s got. When he finally has had enough, Josh stops shocking him without a word and kisses him swiftly. He releases Brett’s softening cock and sits up, stroking himself hard and fast. His orgasm paints Brett’s chest and chin a moment later and he laughs, flopping down onto the werewolf’s chest. 

“Holy shit, Brett. Now  _ that _ is a good time.” He grins and lazily swipes his tongue over Brett’s jaw, tasting himself. 

“How the fuck are you even real,” Brett mumbles. Shrugging one shoulder, Josh swipes two fingers through the mess on Brett’s chest and taps them against his lips. They part on instinct and Josh slips them inside, slowly fucking them in and out of Brett’s mouth. He’s not a fan of the bitter taste, but he cleans Josh’s fingers carefully with his tongue and groans around them. The chimera pulls them free after a moment, sliding them up to thread through Brett’s hair. 

“I’m so fucking mesmerized by you.” Josh sighs happily. Something funny stirs in Brett’s chest and he squirms, averting his gaze when Josh tries to meet his. “Oh, baby. You still don’t get it, do you?” He croons, scratching the pads of his fingers down against Brett’s scalp. “Are you that out of tune with your alpha?” He murmurs. 

“Stop talking in riddles. If you know something I don’t, you should tell me.” He says. 

“I will.” Josh says, catching his eyes and holding them captive. “But not yet. Right now, we are going to wake Liam up and the three of us are going to enjoy my shower. And then we can sit down to a nice lunch and talk about what’s going on. I promise to tell you everything you need to know.” Josh leans up, lightly pressing their lips together. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Brett raises a brow. Josh’s expression shutters closed and he forms a careful smile, lifting himself off of Brett’s chest. 

“Come on, alpha. Time to get you squeaky clean.” Patting Brett on the hip, he swings himself off of the hanging bed and turns to help Brett off of it. 

Liam is still snoozing soundly in the middle of the bed, but Josh sits down and drags a hand along his spine. “Wake up, puppy. I’ve got a job for you.” He murmurs. His fingers trace abstract patterns across Liam’s skin and the beta groans, shifting with an unintelligent grumble and Josh palms his ass. 

“Why are you waking me up?” Liam rasps, voice rough with sleep. “Is it time for more sex?”

“Not exactly. Not yet.” He bends over and kisses between his shoulder blades. “I need you to help Brett with his shower.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Liam asks, lifting his head and blinking tiredly. 

“No. But the shower won’t fit all of us and I should probably keep my hands off of him for a bit.” Brett’s chest aches at that and Josh throws him an unreadable look. “It’s okay, alpha. You just need to rest.” He says gently. 

“What did you guys do?” Liam’s nose twitches and Brett hears him shift against the sheets. “Without me?” A full blown pout appears and Josh leans in, lightly kissing him on the lips. 

“You can play with us later. Shower and then lunch. We’ve got big things to talk about today, puppy.” 

“I hate that nickname.” Liam sighs and slowly sits himself up, scratching the side of his head. “A shower?” He asks, yawning. 

“Give me two minutes and it’s all yours. I’m gonna warm it up and rinse myself off.” Josh cups his face and smiles fondly. Brett quickly looks away, feeling as though he’s invading on something private. The hole in his chest feels like it’s expanding and he takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Warm fingers slip around his own and he looks at Liam in surprise. The beta’s expression is an open book. Worry pinches the corners of his eyes and his lips are turned down. Before Liam can work his mouth open to ask, Josh gets up from the bed and slips into the bathroom. The sound of running water reaches them a moment later and Brett sighs. 

“It’s fine, Liam. Josh says it has to do with my alpha and we’re going to talk about it after we shower.” He can’t stand seeing the other man looking like he’s been kicked.

“I’m just worried about you. You seem sad.” Liam crawls closer and cups the side of Brett’s face, drawing him in for a soft kiss. “If you’re not up for anything, that’s okay. If you want to go home-“

“It’s not that.” Brett takes his hand and lightly squeezes the tips of his fingers. “It feels like there’s a hole in my chest growing deeper and deeper.”

“And Josh thinks that’s your alpha? It...it sounds like you could be depressed.” Liam hedges a careful guess. “After the showdown with the Beast, Mason dealt with it for a while. Therapy and everything. He’s doing better, but he still has his good days and his bad days. Is that what it feels like?” Brett shakes his head. He appreciates the gesture and Liam’s sincerity in wanting to help, but he trusts Josh when he says they’ll talk about it. Best guesses aren’t going to get them very far at the moment.

“Shower is ready!” Josh calls out a moment later. Brett gets to his feet and Liam presses into his side, helping him toward the bathroom. The chimera is stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. “Hey,” he grins at the sight of them and steps forward to peck the corner of Brett’s mouth. “Do you guys care what we have for lunch? I’ve got leftover pizza and some stir fry that we can reheat.”

“Stir fry sounds amazing.” Brett says, stepping around him to get in the shower. The warm water is a welcome distraction from the thoughts spinning in his head and he groans softly, rolling his shoulders back while tipping his face up against the spray.

“Ditto what Brett said.” Liam steps in behind him and Brett feels warmth against his back. “If you bend down a little, I can help wash your hair.” He offers.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Chuckling under his breath, Brett turns and tucks his head down against his chest to give Liam easy access. When the beta starts to lather up his hair and scratch his scalp, he feels like he’s going to melt.

“I was thinking after we eat, we could enjoy a movie or something.” Josh says. Brett listens to the towel hit the floor and the tub squeaks as the chimera presses his back against it. “And talk about building a bigger shower. Never thought I’d need one big enough for three.”

“What, you weren’t dreaming about hooking up with us in here?” Liam teases. Josh lets out a soft snort and Brett manages to smile.

“Not exactly. My bed? Sure. My shower? Not so much. I’ve never really been a shower sex kind of guy.”

“You hook up a lot?” Brett asks curiously. It’s quiet for a moment and he can detect the slight uptick in Josh’s heart.

“Used to. When I still hadn’t figured out how to get high thanks to what those bastards made me, I chased all kinds of things. Seedy motel rooms were pretty high on my list of things that made me feel good. Anything to lose myself for a few minutes, you know? But it sucked. Once men got a good look at me, they freaked out and ran.”

“What the fuck?” Liam growls. There’s a light prick of claws against his scalp and Brett winces, easing his head back. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine, pup. I told you, I’ve got scars. Not everyone likes the look of them.” Josh says honestly.

“Will you tell me what happened to you?” Brett asks, ducking his head under the spray to rinse off. Liam began to rub a bar of soap over his skin and he shuddered, relenting into the touch. 

“Not much to tell. Theo ripped out my throat the first time he killed me. Scars are pretty faint, but they’re still there. Bringing me back to life didn’t make them just disappear, chimera healing or not. The second time, he plunged his claws into my stomach and stole my abilities. I thought I was dead. I should have been, he shouldn’t have been able to take my powers otherwise. But I survived. Woke up alone in the tunnels and Tracy was dead a few feet away. My stomach was ripped to shreds, but it was healing.” 

“Fuck. What did you do?” Brett asks. The thought of Josh waking on his own makes his stomach twist. Had he been terrified? 

“Crawled my way home. My dad took me straight to the hospital. As soon as I was stitched back up, we went on an extended vacation. When we came back, we sued the city for wrongfully declaring me dead  _ twice _ and got rich.” 

“Josh…” Liam says softly. 

“It’s all right. I’ve healed and Theo and I moved past that shit. Took a few rounds at each other and then we fucked. It was nice.” Josh laughs, but Brett can tell the sound is a little strained. “I’m going to get the stir fry ready for us. Don’t keep me waiting for too long.” He gets to his feet and Brett pulls the shower curtain aside, reaching out. His fingers wrap around Josh’s wrist and he pulls the chimera back over, ducking out to press a kiss against his jaw. 

“I’m glad you’re here, scars and all.” He says softly. Josh smiles a little, his eyes lighting up, and Brett feels the pressure in his chest ease. He lets go and shifts the curtain back into place, listening as Josh heads for the kitchen. 

“Starting to feel better?” Liam asks, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Nodding, Brett steps back and tugs Liam slowly under the spray. 

“Your turn. Least I could do,” he says. Liam melts into his chest with complaint and Brett soaps him up. There’s nothing left to be said after that, but Brett doesn’t mind. He’s a little too lost in his thoughts to carry a conversation. When the water runs clear, they step out of the shower and grab towels that have been neatly set on the floor. Brett takes his time drying off and goes into the bedroom, rummaging through Josh’s drawers. He finds boxers and a soft gray shirt, his inner wolf pleased as he’s enveloped in the chimera’s scent. Liam does the same and they thread hands, walking together into the kitchen. 

“Well, don’t you both look like a snack.” Josh rumbles, flashing a fanged smile as they approach the kitchen island. They sit down and separate hands, Liam propping himself up on his forearms and leaning forward. 

“Smells delicious,” he says as his stomach growls. Brett hums in agreement and Josh chuckles, setting two plates in front of them. He leans down against the counter and begins to eat, chewing slowly as he glances up at Brett. 

“You wanna talk about what’s going on?” He asks, spearing a forkful of eggs. 

“You don’t want to wait?” Brett asks, his stomach starting to knot. 

“What’s the point in that? More anxiety? More fear? Your emotions are all over the place and they’re only going to get more amped up.” Josh tells him gently. “Brett, what do you know about being an alpha?” The blunt questions throw him for a moment. He’d like to say that he learned a lot from Satomi, but that isn’t true. What he knows he learned from books and rumors. 

“Plenty,” he mutters. Josh gives him a flat look and he draws his shoulders up, frown pinching at the corners. “I wasn’t exactly first in line to be Satomi’s replacement.” He snaps out. “I was a teenager. All I cared about was hanging out at Sinema and playing lacrosse for school. I didn’t give a fuck about becoming alpha. A goddamn pipe dream that I wouldn’t see for decades.” There’s a sliver of him that’s still bitter over it. Satomi had taken him and his sister in, raised them as part of her pack, and Brett hadn’t been close in her line of succession. It was the deaths of everyone but him that had led to his survival in the first place. That alpha spark had filled him right as he’d been hit by a car. Dumb luck. 

“Satomi…” He starts slowly, pressing his fingertips down into the countertop. “She was supposed to live forever. I thought she  _ would _ live forever.” He feels the weight of sorrow press against the back of his throat, threatening to choke him. “I didn’t want this. Not like this.” 

“I know,” Josh says softly. “And you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.” There’s a pause that makes his breath too loud in the space between them and then the chimera exhales. “I wasn’t trying to belittle you.”

“I’m the only goddamn werewolf in this room. I should  _ know  _ these things.” He whines. 

“I’m not going to take offense to that statement,” Liam says as he slides a hand over to cover Brett’s, “but you’re a dick.” Brett almost laughs. 

“Have you ever…” Josh pauses to weigh his words with care. “Have you ever talked with an alpha about what being one means?” He asks gently. 

“No,” he admits quietly. “Why do you know so much?” He lifts his gaze and Josh smirks, but it doesn’t touch his eyes. 

“Told you I slept around a lot when I was trying to figure things out. Alphas have great stamina in bed and they didn’t ask as many questions about me.” A shadow passes over his face and Brett’s frown deepens. They’ll have to dive into that later, but he knows now isn’t the time for it. 

“I…” He nods slightly and exhales. “I know alphas are stronger with packs. They can create betas, betas can take their power when an alpha dies or kill to get it. They heal faster and when they injure others, those wounds take longer to heal.” He murmurs, hating how little he knows. One of the older wolves, Jeremy, had been the beta preparing to take over for Satomi. He was murdered by Monroe’s hunters, along with the rest of Brett’s pack. 

“Alphas don’t just have packs. They  _ need _ them. Without a pack, an alpha can start to go mad. It’s a tether for them, a way to connect their inner wolf with other wolves. Without that healthy connection, the wolf part starts to fight the human half and it can fuck with your head. Alphas need a pack to survive on their own. And your pack...well, isn’t it just you and Lori?” Josh asks, brows drawn together. Brett nods, not saying a word. His stomach fills with dread, thoughts flipping over themselves at the thought of losing his mind. 

“Hey,” Liam whispers soothingly. His fingers rub across the back of Brett’s hand and he forces himself to look up into concerned blue eyes. “You’re not going to go mad.”

“Clearly it’s possible.” He snorts softly. “Clearly you're worried about it, if you're mentioning it."

“Those alphas were different. They weren’t you.” Liam’s fingers tighten around his own and he clings back fiercely. “Peter was one of them. He went mad and killed his own niece. But he was also comatose and there were extenuating circumstances that led to his madness. He was power hungry and mad, but he’d been along for years.” 

“And then there was Deucalion,” Josh mutters. “Different breed of madness altogether.”

“Alpha pack.” Brett tries not to shiver. He remembers their arrival to town and the betas that had gone missing. He’d come home late one night from Sinema and it was the first time Satomi had torn into him for breaking curfew. He’d been devastated at the time, broken and hating her, but eventually he’d understood her fear. 

“Deucalion convinced Theo to dispose of me and Tracy,” Josh explains quietly. “ _ Taught him how _ to take our powers for himself. In the end, I heard he got what he deserved.”

“He helped Scott with the Anuk-Ite.” Liam argues, frowning. “He didn’t deserve to die like he did.”

“Difference of opinion,” Josh dismisses with ease. “The point is that each alpha wanted something else. They went mad without packs, without stability, and that’s exactly why you need to know these things.” His expression softens and he reaches over to take Brett’s other hand. “I don’t want that to be what happens to you.”

“Which is why we want to help you.” Liam adds softly. “You should sit down with Scott one day and talk to him. And Derek. He used to be an alpha, too.”

“You can’t avoid problems that you don’t know you should be keeping an eye out for,” Josh says as he rubs his fingers over Brett’s pulse. “But you’re strong, Brett. You’ll get through this.”

“And we’re here.” Liam adds, still holding his gaze. 

Brett doesn’t know what to do with that. The chasm in his chest feels impossibly wide and he can’t breathe. Someone curses across from him and he whines, the sound high and broken as it crawls from his throat. He feels a pair of arms around him and then a second set, two voices shushing him as he breaks apart. Everything in him aches and it feels like a tsunami storming inside him. He cries for Satomi. For his pack. For being a shit alpha and losing Lori. He cries. 

He’s not sure how much time passes. When he’s finally able to lift his head up, there’s more light filtering in through the sliding glass door and different shadows being cast around the room. Liam’s standing between his legs, head pressed against his chest, and Josh is plastered against his side. He shifts his head, intending to get free of the pair and give some kind of apology, and his eyes land on Josh’s throat. 

The scars are faint. Faded lines wrap around his neck, telltale markings of claws dragging through his skin. Theo must have torn his throat out completely from the looks of it. The thought of losing Josh, losing either of them, shakes him down to his core. He’s got to get a grip on this or risk succumbing to a worse fate than loneliness. It’s something he needs to discuss with his sister and with other alphas, but not right now. All he wants in the moment is to be present with two men who care about him. 

“Sorry,” he says as he carefully straightens up. They both shift to give him room, but neither let’s go of him. 

“Don’t be.” Josh kisses his temple and nuzzles him. “It’s scary shit. You’ve dealt with it alone for years and now you don’t have to.”

“What he said.” Liam’s head tips up and he brushes his lips over Brett’s jaw. 

“It’s not...it’s more than needing a pack.” Brett says slowly. There’s something else that he can’t quite place. 

“Yeah, it is.” Josh says reluctantly. “But that can be a conversation for later. You don’t need to worry your pretty little head about it. It’s not as important as having a pack. And hey, you’ve got yourself a brand new pack member right here. Maybe even two of them.” Brett hedges a glance at Liam and the beta chews his lip. 

“I’m not saying no,” he says after it’s been long enough that Brett’s stomach has plummeted again. “I just need to talk to Scott. He’s the alpha who bit me, you know? I don’t even know what it means to leave one pack for another.”

“Even if he doesn’t,” Josh says as he smushes his head against Brett’s, “you’ve got me.”

“A pack of two is barely a pack.” Brett snorts. 

“Still a pack. And we can build our own little collection of misfits. I bet Theo would join.” 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees with a grin. “Before you know it, you’ll be taking over Beacon Hills.” 

“Right.” Brett laughs and some of the tightness loosens in his chest. He kisses both of them in turn, something soft and sweet that fills the empty spaces rattling around inside of him. As his lips part from Liam’s, his stomach lets out a displeased noise. Snickering, Josh releases him and makes his way back around the counter. 

“Reheating this so you’ll eat and then we can do a movie.” He says, collecting Brett’s barely touched plate. 

“And popcorn?” Liam asks. 

“Yeah, we can make some. In the meantime, we can discuss a few things. Ground rules for this...well, whatever we are.” Josh waves a hand and Brett nods, shifting his thighs apart and pulling Liam up onto his lap. He curls an arm around the beta and drops his head down onto his shoulder, reassured by his presence. 

“Exclusive.” Liam says firmly. “Right?”

“Please,” Brett murmurs as Josh nods his affirmation. 

“And dates. I demand we go on dates.” Liam adds, a grin aimed at both of them. “Josh can pay since he’s loaded.”

“I knew you just wanted me because I’m rich.” The chimera rolls his eyes. “Fine. What are your thoughts on public sex?”

“Hot,” Liam blurts out while Brett releases a choked noise. 

“I’ve never put much thought into it.” Brett admits, his cheeks heating up. “Dancing at Sinema is one thing…”

“Are you telling me you didn’t like my hand down your pants last night?” Josh leans in, a smirk playing on his lips. “That you didn’t want to chase my touch and get off for the whole goddamn club to see?” It’s a strange picture. Brett’s all for making out and grinding on the dance floor, but risking exposure to his entire body for the world to see in a compromising position? He’s not completely sold on that. 

“It was hot,” he says slowly, “but I’d need to give it more thought.”

“What about public play?” Josh asks, propping a fist under his chin. 

“Like…?”

“A vibrator with a remote. Nipple clamps under your shirt. Wearing a plug all day. Letting me tease you without removing your clothes.” Josh says, his gaze hungry. 

“Never used toys,” Brett says honestly. Brown eyes widen a fraction and he sees Liam’s jaw go slack from the corner of his eye. “It’s not like my bed was ever empty. If I wanted someone, I went for them.”

“Perks of being bisexual,” Liam grins. Chuckling to himself, he shakes his head.

“Pan, actually.”

“Gay, if we’re putting it all out there.” Josh says, a fond smile forming. “You were kind of my gay awakening in high school.” He admits to Brett, a rosy tint gracing his cheeks. 

“I was?”

“Between seeing you shirtless at your lacrosse games and moving like a damn god at Sinema, I was a goner for you.”

“Imagine sharing a locker room with him. And then finding out almost a year later that he was a werewolf the whole time. I was convinced I was going to die from embarrassment.” Liam laughs and leans into Brett, hooking a foot around one of his calves to support himself. 

“I thought your crush was adorable.” He confesses with a grin. “Both of you.” 

“And now look where we are. Dreams really do come true,” Josh murmurs. 

“Yeah.” Brett’s fingers press into Liam’s hip and he smiles. “Got what I wanted right here.”

“And while I appreciate that,” Liam says, “we were having an important discussion.” He squirms down just shy of Brett’s cock and he huffs a breath over the side of Liam’s throat. 

“Right,” Josh chuckles and fixes Brett with a look. “Naught boy. You thought you could distract us?”

“Maybe I just want to be punished,” he purrs back. 

“Don’t tempt me, sugar. Those pretty lips of yours are begging to be fucked.” With a wink, Josh turns as the microwave goes off and retrieves Brett’s newly reheated plate. “I’m not going to push you,” he says as he slides the dish across the countertop, “so you can say no. It won’t upset me and it doesn’t change how much I want you.”

“I’m open to trying. And we can all talk about it, right? About everything. Communication is a key thing in this, right?” He reaches for his fork, glancing at both of them. 

“Wouldn’t work without us talking,” Josh answers. 

“And poly is hard. But we can make it work as long as we talk.” Liam says, reaching up and squeezing his forearm. 

“Good.” Brett smiles at that and takes a bite of his food. It’s not nearly as good being reheated twice, but he doesn’t complain. He’s glad to have something in his system, especially after the night they had. “What kind of movie are we thinking?” He asks, a touch eager to move onto a lighter topic. 

“Either a superhero movie or a romantic comedy.” Josh says, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Superhero movie.” Liam states firmly. 

“I think I’ve got the latest Marvel recorded.” Scratching at his chin, Josh straightens back up and stretches his arms above his head. “Living room or bed?”

“Bed,” Liam says as Brett responds, “Couch.” They share a look and Liam grins sheepishly. 

“I want to lay down and enjoy the movie. And we could always get up to more fun in the bedroom.” He waggles his eyebrows and Brett can’t help but laugh. He looks ridiculous. 

“How about a blanket fort in the living room? I can bring out the comforter and some blankets.” Josh offers up. “I need a break.” Brett doubts that’s true, but he doesn’t call him on his bluff. He just appreciates that Josh can read him like this and knows he needs some time to get his head back on straight. 

“Oh.” Liam says softly, his eyes widening.  _ “Oh.” _

“I’m right here,” he reminds after another mouthful of stir fry. 

“We know.” Josh tells him. “You need to take it easy and recover. We can have sex later all you want. Right now, taking care of you and Liam is my priority. So, I’m going to set up this fort and you’re going to finish eating. Liam, you’re on popcorn duty. Pantry on the bottom shelf.”

“Ugh, of course.” Pouting playfully, Liam kisses Brett on the cheek before slipping out of his lap. Josh steps around the counter and lightly drags his fingertips along Brett’s forearm, sharing a soft smile with him before he heads into the living room. He watches him go, letting his gaze linger a little too long on the gray sweatpants the chimera is sporting, before he turns back to Liam. The shorter man bends down in front of the pantry, muttering to himself, and fondness swells beneath Brett’s breastbone. 

“You ever picture this?” He asks softly, dropping his gaze to his food. 

“Popcorn and cuddling on the couch or the mind blowing sex?” Liam asks over his shoulder. 

“Both. Any of it.” Shrugging, Brett lifts a forkful to his mouth. He chews slowly, contemplating his next words. “I never thought I’d get to sleep with either one of you. Josh was close, but then the chimera thing happened and he disappeared. And you and I weren’t always on the best of terms.”

“I forgave you for that high school shit. We were both dumb jocks who thought we ruled the lacrosse field. I was just as cocky when I started at Beacon Hills and I tried to measure up against juniors on the team.” Liam tosses a bag up onto the counter and continues rifling through the pantry. “I didn’t exactly picture it to go down like this but I’m not complaining.”

“And how were you picturing it?” He asks, his curiosity rising. Tossing a couple of chocolate bars and bags of chips onto the counter, Liam turns to raid the fridge. Brett doesn’t expect him to answer at first, but then Liam sets out a couple of bottled waters and gives him his undivided attention. 

“A hookup at Sinema? I always kind of picture us hooking up in the bathroom to get it out of our systems. Sure, I had fantasies about a bed and plenty of other wet dreams, but that was the one I thought was closest to reality.” Liam’s cheeks warm under Brett’s stare and he smiles crookedly at the younger man. “What?”

“Just still hardly feels real to me,” Brett admits. “Having both of you for one night was one thing, but the idea of a pack? It feels too good to be true.”

“It’s not,” Josh says from the living room. “You’re going to accept me into your pack and I’ll be your beta or whatever you want to call me.”

_ Mate,  _ something primal whispers inside Brett. He shoves that down immediately before his wolf can come to the surface. 

“Boyfriend?” He asks, testing the waters between them. “Is that what we all are?”

“I prefer partners. Less juvenile. But you can call me whatever you like, sugar.” 

“Why sugar?” Spinning around in his chair, he raised a brow as he watches Josh pin a blanket over the back of the couch. “An actual fort?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d build one. Our own little nest inside.” The chimera pauses for a moment and looks up at him. “Sugar not a good name for you?”

“I don’t mind it,” he admits as his cheeks flush. “Just thought I’d ask why.”

“Because you’re sweet and I’ve got a craving for you. And I don’t think it will be sated any time soon.” A smirk curls his lips as he gets back to work on their fort. Behind himself, Brett hears Liam putting the popcorn in the microwave. 

“And puppy?” The beta asks. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Josh chuckles fondly. “You say you hate it, but your heartbeat was telling a  _ much _ different story last night.” Liam reddens immediately and Josh smirks. 

“I think it suits you nicely,” Brett volunteers. The smell of popcorn wafts from the microwave and he hums, getting to his feet. As Liam takes his empty plate, he grabs the snacks laid out on the counter and leads them to the blanket fort. “Can I help at all?” He asks, setting everything on the floor. 

“I think I’ve just about got it.” Adjusting one of the chairs, Josh glances over at him and tips his head down toward the entrance. “Climb inside and make yourself cozy.”

“Aye aye,” Brett tosses him a mock salute and gets down on his knees. He feels like a little kid as he crawls through the blankets, but those thoughts drift away as he takes in the expensive sheets and comforter that are waiting for him. He runs his fingers along the silk and rolls onto his side, eyes widening as the blanket hanging above him raises up and transforms into a tent. “What…”

“Hooking it from the ceiling.” Josh says, dropping down to his knees at the entrance. “Hey, pretty boy.” Grinning, he shuffles into the fort. His hands rest on either side of Brett as he makes his way up his body, his eyes darkening slightly. 

“Josh.” He shifts onto his back without question and the chimera drapes over him, their mouths connecting as they both lean in. He can feel Josh’s soft cock through his sweats as it brushes against his own, igniting something inside him. Breaking the kiss, he tilts his head to the side and exposes his neck. “Josh,” he pleads weakly as he spreads his legs open, hips rising up. 

“Said we were taking a break,” the other man says as he bears his weight down against Brett. 

“Can’t help the effect that you have on me.” 

“If you guys have sex without me again, can I at least film it?” Liam complains. Brett’s eyes snap open and he grins sheepishly at the beta as he joins them with a bowl of popcorn. “You said we weren’t going to the bedroom because Brett needed time,” he reminds them with a pointed look. 

“Don’t use my words against me.” Groaning, Josh rolls off of Brett and curls against his side. “He was trying to rile me up.”

“You’re the one who crawled on top of me,” Brett says with a small laugh. The chimera shrugs one shoulder and rises up, leaving the fort. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Someone has to get the remote. One thing I forgot.” 

“Oh.” Brett hums thoughtfully and glances at Liam. Reaching for the popcorn between them, he moves it off to the side and drags the smaller man down against his chest. Surprised blue eyes go wide and he smiles, lifting his head to kiss him softly. “Thanks for holding us accountable,” he tells him. 

“Trying to practice self-restraint. It’s fucking hard.” He admits with a sheepish grin. “But I think you’ll be better off for it.” Brett knows he’s right. Liam cares enough about him to want his head on straight during this and he’s being a good friend -  _ boyfriend -  _ to him. 

“Thank you.” He says, kissing him quietly. Liam hums against his mouth and gentle fingers caress his cheek, holding his face like he’s something to be treasured. As Josh rejoins them with the other snacks and settles in against Brett’s spine, he feels like the luckiest man in the world. He doesn’t have everything quite figured out, but they’ve offered to help him through it all and hold his hands along the way. He couldn’t ask for anything better. 


End file.
